


非典型ABO

by Leftfox



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftfox/pseuds/Leftfox
Summary: 补档车





	非典型ABO

5月中旬，春花刚刚落尽。  
焉栩嘉正坐在床上打着抑制剂，他抬头看着不远处的夏之光嘻嘻哈哈地玩着手机。焉栩嘉紧紧盯着那个人，他感受着冰凉液体进入血管，但是体内的焦热依旧没有压下去一点。Alpha的气息已经抑制不住开始泄露而在整个房间慢慢积淀了起来，身为焉栩嘉Omega的夏之光敏锐地感受到房中的或许浓烈的槐花香，他微微皱了皱眉，看向了那个他最喜欢的弟弟。  
不出意外，料想中的本该因为抑制剂冷静下来的焉栩嘉已经开始躁动了。他那双漂亮的仿佛会说话的大眼睛微微眯着，着迷地看着自己的方向，他的额头上渗着汗珠，嘴巴微张，喘息声在安静的房间仿佛是要开始一场盛宴的信号。与此同时，浓烈的槐花香开始在整个房间圈划领地，想把房间内唯一的Omega圈入其中。“哥…” 夏之光打了个颤，焉栩嘉声音都有些放软，甚至还喊了一声哥。夏之光深吸一口气稳住了体内躁动的感觉，他眨了眨眼，随后一笑，眼睛弯成了好看的月牙。泪痣是勾人的利器，引诱焉栩嘉上前。他起身之前，夏之光先动了。  
“嘉嘉要自己解决啊。” 夏之光狡黠地眯了眯眼，他故作了然，却又快速起身，缓步走到门口时回头轻轻一笑，然后开门走了。焉栩嘉张了张口，却又闭上。他说不出求夏之光留下来的话，他只能想着凭借自己的意识咬着牙死挨过这该死的发情期。  
令人窒息的不安感随着夏之光的离去宛如潮水般涌来，焉栩嘉能感受到身体开始因为高热而颤抖，Alpha灵敏的嗅觉因为闻不到最熟悉的Omega的体香随后大脑迅速反应过来而产生的失落与难受让焉栩嘉快要发疯了。  
是的，他渴求交尾，渴求有什么地方能够吞下他一望无尽的火焰。  
他渴求那个人——那个总是笑得很开心，能够让天空为他明亮的人——夏之光。  
焉栩嘉喘息着，他慢慢走到夏之光刚刚坐的地方，嗅着上面仅剩不多的让人心安的味道。但味道终究是虚无缥缈的，焉栩嘉难受地咬着牙，一只手焦躁不安地抓着衣服，另一只手在床单上扯出了许多皱痕。他的家居服的裤子中央已经鼓起一个大包，Alpha带有侵略的气味充斥了整个房间。  
“好难受啊…光哥…光光…” 低吟，甚至有些泣音。  
空虚，不安，焦躁。焉栩嘉支撑着颤抖的自己打开了衣柜，他想都没想，一股脑儿把夏之光所有衣服都拿了出来丢到床上。打开柜门的时候，熟悉的香味冲入焉栩嘉的鼻中，安抚了Alpha不安的神经。焉栩嘉自己也不知道自己在想什么，可能这是一种本能——  
他钻到了衣服堆里，把脸埋在属于夏之光的衣服上，贪婪地呼吸着带有夏之光气息的味道。原本不停抓着胸口衣服的手开始捧着身边的衣服，一件一件抚摸，去感受恋人的味道。   
夏之光开门的时候被眼前景象吓了一大跳。那个乖乖的偶尔很皮的弟弟正在用他的衣服筑巢。作为一个好的哥哥，夏之光是因为担心弟弟身体不行才进来看看的，没想到看到这么劲爆的画面，他眼睛一弯，走到了焉栩嘉身边。却没想到自己是羊入狼口。  
“嘉嘉，你的信息素告诉我，嘉嘉想和我交配是吗？” 夏之光笑得没心没肺。焉栩嘉在夏之光进来那一瞬间就感觉到了，正是发情期中，焉栩嘉的槐花的味道一瞬间把夏之光包裹起来。他不假思索地弃了那堆衣服，转头扑到了夏之光怀里。夏之光连忙接住了焉栩嘉跌跌撞撞地扑势，看着他把头埋在自己颈边，贪婪地呼吸着的样子，夏之光不由笑得更加开心了。  
Alpha想交配了，Omega不懂，怎么办呢？  
焉栩嘉眼眸中的光暗了些许，他抬起头看着夏之光，不由分说地吻了上去。夏之光一惊，下意识仰头后退，焉栩嘉怎么可能允许呢？他右手搂着恋人的腰，左手将夏之光的头按回他的方向，随后他伸出舌头更深一步探入了夏之光的口腔，搜刮着本就不多的空气。夏之光难受地用鼻子呼吸着，口中多余的津液从嘴角滑下，滴在衣服上，晕开了一摊水渍。  
“既然哥来了，哥陪嘉嘉交尾好不好？” 焉栩嘉的信息素已经侵入了Omega的大脑，夏之光身体自然而然地开始进入被动发情。夏之光自己还有点发愣的时候，焉栩嘉已经脱掉了他的裤子，正把他忘床上扔。  
“哥不说话，就是默许啦？” 

一切发生的太过顺理成章。  
夏之光感受到自己的衣服逐渐被剥掉，他也有挣扎，却只是让衣服脱得更快而已。皮肤接触到空气的那一瞬间，他开始颤抖。焉栩嘉低头轻轻吻着年长者的胸口的红樱，当牙齿划过红樱的尖端，他敏锐地感受着身下人微微的颤抖。焉栩嘉的右手搂着夏之光的腰不放，左手玩弄着另一个小豆豆。Omega被包裹在槐花中轻微的酒香终于在不断地被挑逗中激发了出来。夏之光双眼迷离，他抬起头感觉到自己的境遇不太OK，挣扎着想推开焉栩嘉。  
“光哥的味道还是很好闻呢。” 焉栩嘉一双眼湿漉漉的，笑得非常开心。夏之光无意看到，心中一颤。他哪儿禁得住小孩这样看他啊？心一软，就随着焉栩嘉捣鼓自己了。感受到身下不在挣扎，因此得逞的人笑得更加开心了，他就是知道夏之光受不了他的撒娇才这么干的，能屈能伸那才是Alpha。  
夏之光知道身上的小子心眼不少，偏偏他自己没出息，知道他心眼多还往上凑。他能感受到由于发情，后穴已经开始分泌液体准备交尾，身体开始发热，焉栩嘉每触碰一个地方都能引起他的巨大反应…Omega姗姗来迟的反应让夏之光悔不当初。  
如果再给他一次机会，他一定不打开门！  
然而一切已经成为定局。  
焉栩嘉看到夏之光张着嘴因为他的动作而开始喘息就知道他也差不多发情了，他的右手划过夏之光敏感的腰部，看着身下人已经开始起反应的前段，不由好心情地释放出更多的信息素。夏之光发情后的甜酒味比Alpha的槐花味更加甜腻一些，两股信息素在房间里互相纠缠，如同它们的主人。  
夏之光猛然感觉股间一片湿滑，液体已经从穴口流出，他知道不妙。然而焉栩嘉的右手已经来到了水流泛滥的后穴，他能感受到一根手指已经破开了水液进入了甬道不停搅动。焉栩嘉吸了口气，食指被温热湿润的肠壁包裹着，肠壁的蠕动甚至让他感觉他正在用手指操干着身下的人。焉栩嘉这么想，他也确实这么干了。  
夏之光喘息着，他的后穴内已经不仅仅是一根手指了，两根，三根…而被扩张的后穴还在渴望的收缩着，吮吸着入侵的手指。Omega分泌的水液更加汹涌地流淌着，焉栩嘉看到这样的景象，双眼一红，左手快速扯开裤子，解放了自己的分身，抽出右手捅了进去。  
Alpha与Omega的结合自然是非常完美的。夏之光在焉栩嘉进入的那一瞬间尖叫出声，巨大的什物顶过敏感点直直捅向生殖腔，巨大的快感在还没有感觉的时候就把一切占据。“光哥，你看…呼…我不用找，就知道它在哪里…” 焉栩嘉挺动着腰身，撞碎了夏之光的反驳声。  
“你…干就干…啊♡别说…啊…嗯…那些♡…有的…嗯啊…没的♡” 夏之光被撞得腿软，快感从结合处涌向大脑，然后四肢因为这无比强烈的感觉而开始酸软。他甚至不自觉地掉出了眼泪，然后随着动作滑落，掉在身下的衣服里。  
这不是焉栩嘉和夏之光第一次结合，焉栩嘉已经从前几次的性经验中明白了很多。他知道在结合中的Omega会缺乏安全感，会难受。  
所以他俯下身拥抱他的Omega，焉栩嘉黏黏糊糊地凑到了夏之光微张的嘴边，两人如此开始接吻。过多的唾液随着唇角留下，喘息声与娇吟都在接吻中销声匿迹。过了不多久，二人便分开了，但是分开的舌尖却扯出了一条银丝。焉栩嘉下身还在用力地操干着他最爱的Omega，但始终不让夏之光背对着他。不多久，夏之光就尖叫着射了出来，焉栩嘉摸了摸他的头发，安抚地吻了吻身下人的眼睛。  
爱藏在每一个细节，不是吗？  
“嘉嘉♡啊…好痛…呜…太大了…啊♡” 夏之光胡乱地泣叫着，手在焉栩嘉的背上乱抓，在他的背上抓出一道一道红痕。焉栩嘉疼得倒吸一口气，但他没舍得说，眼前的人都这样了你忍心吗？但他有的是方法报复。  
“光哥…” 他说。“我想要个…女儿…”  
巨物抵着紧闭的生殖腔口慢慢地磨着，夏之光还没反应过来，焉栩嘉又开始大力地入侵，就在夏之光没有意识到的时候顶开了闭合的生殖腔。  
Alpha一旦在生殖腔成结，怀孕率在80%以上。  
焉栩嘉笑得不怀好意，而夏之光还没回神，他还没意识到自己的处境。生殖腔比甬道更为敏感，焉栩嘉还没进攻多久，夏之光就又射了，他有些茫然地看着焉栩嘉，一双好看的眼睛都哭红了。 焉栩嘉俯身，开始在夏之光身上留下痕迹，白皙的肤色透着粉，又缀着更为红艳的吻痕，引人犯罪。  
“啊…♡嗯♡”   
夏之光的双眼已经模糊不清了，喉咙也喊得有些嘶哑。焉栩嘉自己也快到成结的时候了，他卡在了生殖腔口，恰好成结。  
“嘉嘉…不要♡啊…” 后知后觉的惊恐终于席卷了夏之光，他当然知道成结的后果。看着小孩不怀好意的表情，他有些怨恼地瞪了一眼焉栩嘉。“光哥…还有七天哦？”  
焉栩嘉弯了弯眼，槐花的香味再一次浓郁了起来。夏之光瞪大了一双眼，咬了咬唇，豁出去了一般又闭上了眼。  
end  
这件事情告诉我们Alpha都不值得同情。   
事后的夏之光沉痛地说到


End file.
